Jealousy and a Friend
by heijixkazuha hattori
Summary: Heiji was a smart. Like, genius smart. But he was also a jerk, short tempered and most of the time, full of him. But his worst habbit was probably being a little too jealous of his best friend.


They had been together for a long time. Hell, they were almost graduating from the university pretty soon. And things had been changing, however, there were just some things that just doesn't seem to change. Like the face that Heiji was a smart. Like, genius smart. But he was also a jerk, short tempered and most of the time, full of him. But his worst habbit was probably being a little too jealous of his best friend Which was why when Kazuha had started hanging out with various other male classmates, he became furious and crabby and not someone you want to be around. Of course, he'll never admit it, but he'd about snap at anyone and everyone who came hear him, even if they asked a simple question.

"Hey, Heiji—why are you so mad?" Kazuha questioned him as they were walking home from the university. Heiji angrily grumbled and sneered. 'the nerves of that woman to even ask!' he thought to himself. "Heiji? Did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you, ahou! I'm not deaf." Kazuha gave him an annoying look and sneered back at him.

"Fine, don't answer. Geez, you're so bipolar. Sometimes you're perfectly fine and the next, you're ready to rip someone's head off."

"Well if you didn't flaunt your body around every guy you see, I wouldn't be so pissed off." He muttered to himself.

"What did you just say?" Kazuha shouted. He did not say what she thought he said. Heiji embarrassedly stared at her for a bit.

"You heard me." Kazuha stared angrily at him. It was so typical of him, to get her pissed off when she was having such a good day.

"yea, I guess I did. Why don't you try hearing what my fist have to say." And she swung her fist towards his face.

Of course his reflexes were amazing and dodges it, sending Kazuha flying towards the open road. And she would have landed on her face if Heiji didn't pull her back landing her in his chest. "Ahou, are you trying to kill yourself?" She pushed him away and stared at him with nothing but embarrassment in her eyes. But soon that embarrassment is replaced with fury.

"Ahou! I—you-you're such a jerk! I've met some assholes in my life but YOU are the biggest of them all. If I want to flaunt my body around, I will! And you can't do anything about it!" She jabbed her finger onto his hard chest to prove her point and when she was done, turned on her heels hard causing her ribbon-tied ponytail to whip his cheek.

But before she can take two steps forward, he pulled her back and slapped his lips against hers. It all happened so fast she didn't have time to think about pulling back until she felt his tongue plunging into her mouth. Just then did she tired to pull away, but he held her even tighter and she somehow ended up pushed up against a fenced wall of some stranger's house with his arms securely wrapped around her, trapping her arms by her sides.

You would think that their first kiss was hott, passionate, special kiss, but it wasn't. It was a kiss filled with anger and jealousy and revenge. She opened her mouth to take his lips in between hers, only to bit his lips and he retracted by the pain. "What the hell was that?" he muttered sucking on his lip tasting the blood.

"Like I said, biggest asshole I've ever met!" She huffed out and stormed off home.

She never thought her first kiss would be in this kind of scenario, if she wasn't so mad, she'd be crying her eyes out cause after 22 years, he finally gotten to kiss her but in the most unromantic way.

* * *

Kazuha avoided Heiji for two days. Mostly because she was still pissed at him. She didn't mean anything she said, it was all out of anger, but he fueled the flame, so he was going to pay for it. Even though Heiji was a jerk sometimes, he was also caring. And she most certainly didn't think she was flaunting her body around. She barely hung out with anyone besides her girlfriends. But after a few days of thinking, she came to the conclusion that she knew why he had a reason why he was so pissed. A very good, and interesting reason indeed. And so, she decided to test her theory.

"Heiji." Kazuha tapped the detective on the shoulder. She noticed her little mark she left on his lips and winced at the pain.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked with her eyes prettily enlarged and pouted lips. It took him a few extra seconds to answer.

"No." he calmly said.

"Great! Can you take me to meet up with Kunisue-kun at the amusement park today?" she begged. She swears he saw something in him snap.

"What?! Take you to see that imbecilic human being?! You find your own ride! I'm not taking you to see him!" He offendly shouted to her.

He really was bipolar.

"Then, would _you_ go with me?" she asked.

"No." He answered after a moment of silence and walked off.

* * *

"You're going to have to tell her, you know." Shinichi said through the phone.

"Tell her what?" Heiji absentmindedly replied.

"Don't act like you don't know." Heiji gave a heavy sigh.

"Kazuha is a devil woman and is nothing but trouble. I wouldn't date her even if she was the last person on earth."

"Yea, that's why you practically ate her up a few nights ago."

"Hey, I told you that wasn't me—it was some force—"

"Yeah, yeah…those forces are called 'hormones,' Hattori. And if you don't do something about it, you're going to end up hurting yourself and possibly her too."

"Gah—I don't know why I even bother asking _you_."

"Ouch, Hattori, that hurts." Shinichi sarcastically mentioned. Heiji rolled his eyes, said his good byes and hung up.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Heiji asked her going through her drawer of jewelry. He had given in and agreed to take her to the park.

"I'm finding my lucky necklace."

"Why do you need your lucky necklace?" He asked dumbly.

"For luck, ahou." Heiji disgustingly looked at her, implying that he thought her date for the night was going to get lucky with her. He knew she was still a virgin and thankful for it, but he was not comfortable with this conversation so far.

"Ew, too much information." He said.

"Ahou, I didn't mean that, you perv—ouch!" She winced as her finger got caught on one of her pins that didn't quite get safely pinned to her jewelry box. Heiji was by her side in a moment and grabbed her hand. It had been bleeding quite a bit for such a small poke.

"Ahou, can't even find jewelry without getting hurt." He said right before taking her finger in his mouth and sucking the blood off.

"Ah—Hei—" She felt his tongue run over the wounded area and she shuttered.

"lets go put some medication on that and go before your _date_ gets mad and thinks you stood him up." He said and held her hand as they headed towards her bathroom.

She blushed a bright pink color on her cheeks without him noticing.

* * *

"You don't have to be here, you know." She shyly said as they stood at a secluded entrance waiting on the other male classmate.

"I just want to be sure this jerk doesn't set you up."

"Thanks." She quietly said. Heiji looked at her and just nodded.

"I don't know why you like him. I would have never imagined you with someone like him."

"You imagine me with people?" Kazuha asked. Heiji thought for a moment and realized what he had just said.

"Ahem," he faked a cough, "I'm just saying, I don't think you should be with him. I think you should be with someone better."

"Someone? Someone like who?"

"I don't know, someone not like him." He annoyingly answered.

"How about Hakune-kun?"

"No. Too weak. He wouldn't be able to protect you." He reasoned.

"How about Taiano-kun?"

"Too coward, he wouldn't be able to get out you out of trouble."

"Kimura-kun?"

"Too conceded, he wouldn't care about you."

"Kudo-kun?" Kazuha asked.

"What?" Heiji asked offended.

"You heard me." She spat his words back at him. "What about Kudo-kun?"

"Hell no!" he shouted.

"Even if he and Ran-chan never got together? He's smart, and caring, and from what Ran tells me, he's very romantic."

"Hell. No." he clarify.

"Why not?"

"Because you are suppose to be with me! No one else." He shouted. She was thankful she picked such a secluded area. She could hear the trees rustle from the birds frighten by Heiji's voice.

"Heiji—"

"Don't say anything." He demanded. But Kazuha was never one to listen. She could see his cheeks turning into a red color.

"Heiji," she said and reached for his hands. "Kunesun-kun isn't coming." He gave her a puzzled look. "I just wanted to know why you were so pissed at me that one day. You're jealous aren't you?" She concluded. Well since the cat was out of the bag, there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Well, what do you expect? You had all of these, attractive, men around you all the time and I—I liked you first!" he blurted out. "And we have history, and out of all the guys out there, I should be the only one!" Kazuha would have slapped him if he didn't stop talking.

"Fine."

The single word sent him into a world of confusion and bewilderment. "What?"

"I said 'fine'. If you want to be my only one, then 'fine'."

"Fine."

They both smiled to their selves as they fiddled with their shirts, and aimlessly took an interest in everything but the other person. He eventually bucked up and pulled her into an embrace, slightly kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Did you..want to come inside?" She asked. Even though he has slept over hundreds of times (in separate rooms of course) and knows her apartment as well as his own, this time it was different. He nodded and followed her inside and she made some tea for them while watching a movie and Kazuha finishing up on some last minute homework. "Finally, I'm done." She stretched and looked over to him asleep on the couch. She peacefully stared at him for a few minutes before getting up and bringing down an extra blanket and draping it over him. But the settle movement woke him up. "Sorry, I took too long to finish and you fell asleep then I woke you up." He smiled pecked her on the lips. She still wasn't use to him kissing her, which explained the blush on her cheeks. "You should probably go home. It's late." She said. "I know you have classes tomorrow." Heiji nodded and got up.

"Good night." He said as she sent him out the door.

"Night, Heiji." She whispered and closed the door. But before it closed he pulled it open and pulled her face toward his in a sweet, romantic, soft kiss. She smiled against his lips and he smiled against his. He rubbed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers and his hands on her face.

"I love you." He whispered. Kazuha slightly chuckled.

"Love you too." She said. He smiled and kissed her one last time before telling her to lock her doors tight and riding off into the direction of his own home.

* * *

So yes, Heiji is smart, and a jerk sometimes, and usually full of himself, and normally short tempered, which would explain his jealousy all the time when some random guy would come up to his best friend/girlfriend to even ask her a simple question. He was all of these things and more. She always knew that he cared about her, and that deep down he had to had love her enough to always keep her from harms way. But it wasn't till then did she realize how much he loved her. Through out the years, she had also learned that he was also charming, and sweet, and funny, and passionate. It wasn't until much later did they get married did she realized how wild he was in bed, and how erotic he made her with just one lick of his lips, and how emotional he was when his father had been shot in a case and was hospitalized for 2 good months hearing that his father may never wake up. She learned that even when they had their arguments, they always ended up working it out. And her favorite part, was learning what a great husband and father he was to her and their kids, even though it was no surprise.

And to think, it all started with a little bit of jealousy, and his best friend.


End file.
